The fears, the proposal, the preparartions and the big event
by densifangirl
Summary: A story that the Densi fans will love. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" "Yes! Yes! Yes!". A friend from the past comes back plus a big (for me) Gensi (Granger & Kensi) moment. I hope you'll like it.
1. The fears

**THE FEARS, THE PROPOSAL, **

**THE PREPARATIONS AND THE BIG EVENT**

**To understand the story, you need to read first 'Murder in model' and its sequel 'The past always comes back'. They are kind of connected with this story. If you don't want to read them, it's okay. I'll try to connect them. Enjoy!**

**I don't own NCIS LA.**

It was a beautiful morning and it was about to become better later that night. Deeks pulled out of a jewelry store, took a deep breath and got out of the car. When he entered the store, he noticed there were no customers. Just a nice young lady behind a desk.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked Deeks as she saw him looking around.

"Yes, um…, I'm looking for an engagement ring." he said.

"Of course. What size?" the young woman asked.

"Not very big and not very small."

"I see." she said and took out of a drawer a tray and placed it on the desk. "If you prefer, I recommend this one. It's not very heavy and not very big. Personally, I like it. And I believe she may like it too."

"Yeah, it looks nice and it's beautiful. I'll take it."

It was a not very small ring, with a diamond on it. It was the perfect one for Kensi.

Deeks was sitting in the desk looking at the little blue box he had in his hands when Callen and Sam walked in the bullpen.

"Good morning Deeks." Callen said.

"What is that?" Sam asked noticing the little box.

"Um… it's an engagement ring. I am planning to propose to Kensi tonight." Deeks answered to his co-worker.

"And why you seem so down?" Sam asked.

"I think I'm not ready for her reaction."

"What do you mean?" Callen asked.

"I'm not ready to hear from her the 'no'."

"Why you think she will say no? She loves you, you love her."

"It's not that Callen." he paused for a minute. "It's what happened with my father four months ago. She almost died because of me. I put her life in danger."

"I'm going to tell you something. Jack left her on a Christmas morning without telling her anything. And I'm sure she was more than angry. When she found him in Afghanistan, she risked her life to go and find him. You saved her life there and you saved her life four months ago. You really think she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with you?" What Sam told him was true. Callen was looking at them.

"I guess you are right. You know she told in the hospital that she can't hate me. That she loves me so much that she can't hate me."

"And you are still wondering what her answered will be?" Sam said.

"When is she coming back?" Callen asked.

"Next week." Deeks responded.

"Good." the two agents said.

**Some chapters might be small. Sorry for that. You like it so far? Enjoy the rest…**


	2. The proposal

It was a perfect night. No winds, no clouds in the sky. Deeks had just left from work and he was on his way to pick Kensi up from her place and go for a walk. He was still stressed. As he stopped outside Kensi's place, she was already waiting for him. She was wearing a simple red dress and had let her hair down. Deeks got out and went to open the door for Kensi. "Thank you." she said and got in. When he got in too, he gave her a scarf.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Just cover your eyes please."

"Okay."

They were driving for about fifteen minutes. There was totally silence.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" Kensi asked Deeks as he kept driving.

"Just be patient honey." he told her and kept driving. Kensi was still on leave so she wasn't that tired.

Deeks had decided to propose her at a beach. When they arrived there, he helped Kensi got out of the car. She could smell the seawater, she could hear the waves crashing the seashore. That's when Deeks took the scarf off her beautiful eyes.

"What are we doing here?" she asked him.

The minute he took the scarf off, she saw the art he had made. He had made a very romantic atmosphere by putting candles in the sand making a big heart. He had also put a good bottle of wine in a bucket with ice and had brought a small radio player.

He took her by the hand and walked with her to the candle aria. He pressed the play button on the player and the song started playing. It was her favorite, also played in her favorite movie; 'Titanic' and the song, _My heart will go on _performed by Celine Dion. She loved this song as much as she loved the movie, as much as she loved her father and as much as she loved Deeks.

Deeks took out of his jacket pocket a small blue box. He looked at it for a few seconds.

"Kens, I love you more than anything else in this world and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you." Kensi looked confused.

He knelt to his one knee in front of Kensi and opened the box. He looked her in the eyes and asked her "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" He almost cried. So did Kensi.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said.

Deeks got up and put the ring in her finger. She fell in his arms. She couldn't believe it. Neither could he. He was scared she may not want to marry him because of what had happened with his father. But what Kensi had said was true. She cannot hate him. She loved him that much that she cannot hate him.

**Sorry for the small chapter. Some of you may have already read it in my last story. I just put some more details. Enjoy!**


	3. The preparartions

Kensi and Deeks were alone at the office. Their co-workers hadn't come yet. Kensi was sitting in Sam's desk next to Deeks. They were looking at the calendar for a day for their wedding. That's when the two partners walked in.

"Good morning." Callen said as he walked in.

"Sam, I'm sorry…" Kensi said and she got up to go to her desk.

"No, it's okay Kens. May I?" he asked her pointed in her chair meaning to sit there.

"Sure." she said and sat down in Sam's chair.

"What are you guys doing there?" Callen asked the happy couple sitting across.

"We are looking for a day for our wedding." Deeks said "And I think I just found it. July 29th." Kensi looked at him "I can't possibly find a better one." He looked at Kensi and smiled.

"I love you." she told him.

On July 29th, it's Kensi's birthday. Callen and Sam were looking at them. Callen didn't seem to enjoy it. On the contrary, that thing reminded Sam his relation with Michelle. They got married on her birthday. That had made her so happy. And Kensi now was happy to know that the man of her life loved her so, so much.

"Guys, I think it's time." Sam said to Kensi and Deeks.

"Time for what?" Callen asked understanding that he was missing something.

Kensi and Deeks got up and approached Callen's desk. "We were thinking about this for a while now and Sam said it will be a good idea. Um, so to cut the long story short, we were wondering if you'd like to be our best man." Deeks said.

Callen was looking at them. He couldn't believe it. He got up and said "Absolutely yes." Kensi smiled and hugged him.

Callen looked at Sam and asked him "You knew it?"

"They asked me my opinion, if it would be a good idea and I said yes. Was it a mistake?" he said laughing.

"No, definitely it wasn't."

It's been two weeks since Kensi and Deeks had asked Callen to be the best man in their wedding. The invitations were already been printed and Kensi was going all over the office holding a folder with a list in front checking to whom she gave the invitation and distributing them. They had decided to invite everyone, including Granger.

Kensi approached Hetty's office. "Do you have a minute?" she asked her.

"Of course Ms Blye. What can I do for you?"

"This is for you." Kensi said and gave her the invitation. "And this one is for Nate. You are the only one who knows where he is and I was wondering if you could send it to him." she said and gave her another one.

"No, that's not a problem."

"Thank you."

"Kensi, are you sure for that?" Hetty asked her.

"Yes. I want to do this. Hetty, I was afraid to do this before because of what happened with Jack." She paused for a minute. "I don't know why but something tells me that you know why he left me eleven years ago. I don't want to know the why. I know how this moment feels like. Eleven years ago I wanted to marry him because first I didn't want to spend the rest of my life alone and second because I loved him. Now, I just love him Hetty. And I know that he can make me happy." Kensi said and then left Hetty's office.

"Yes he can." Hetty said to herself.

Kensi was on her way to the bullpen when Deeks grabbed her from the arm. "Hey do you have a moment. I have something for you."

"Deeks, I'm not done yet with the invitations."

"Just two minutes. How many invitations are left?"

"Fifteen."

Deeks took her behind the bullpen where no one could interrupt them. He took out of his jacket pocket a small box and showed it to Kensi.

"It's what I think it is." she said and took the box. When she opened it, she saw their wedding rings. "Oh my God, they are beautiful."

"Check what is written inside them."

In each ring there was written their names. Kensi looked at him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more." he said.

What's when Nell passed from there. She was looking for Kensi.

"I was looking for you." Both Kensi and Deeks were looking at her. "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt anything?"

"No, no. What's up?" Kensi asked.

"They called me from the atelie. They said they have the dress ready. But you need to make a rehearsal, to see if it fits you good."

"Oh, okay. Can you call them and tell that we'll pass tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I will."

"Thanks." And Nell left. Kensi turned to Deeks and looked at him.

"Am I the only one who wonders why on earth can't we find a place in that building where we wouldn't be interrupted?" Deeks said.

"No, you are not honey. You are not."

**This chapter was longer than the previous two. Hope you like it so far. The next one is the last one. Enjoy!**


	4. The wedding

**Author's note****: Last chapter with a flashback and a big (for me) Gensi (Granger & Kensi) moment.**

**I'm from Greece and I'm not familiar with the American wedding ceremony thing but I'll do my best.**

**In Greece, it's a tradition for the bride to be late. It's considered a jinx for the bridegroom to see the bride the day before and during the day of the wedding before the ceremony. It's also considered a jinx for the bridegroom to see the wedding dress before the event.**

**I had to google them to find the vows for the wedding.**

It was the night before the wedding. Deeks was sitting in his couch waiting for Callen, Sam and Eric to party enjoying his drink. What's when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Marty? It's Ray." _It was his best friend from childhood, Ray.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing? How is Jenna? How's Adrianna?" Deeks hadn't heard from him since the team helped him and his girlfriend, Jenna, fled the city.

"_We are fine Marty. I told you to call me and tell me how your thing is with Wikipedia."_

"I couldn't find you."

"_And how did your wife find me? No, wrong. How did your future wife find me?"_

"What are you talking about?"

"_Last month, I received a wedding invitation."_

"She sent you an invitation? Why didn't she tell me anything? When are coming?"

"_Open the door."_

Deeks went to open the door. When he did, he couldn't believe what he saw. His buddy was standing at the door holding his phone. Deeks laughed and the two boys exchanged a boy hug.

"Come in." Deeks said and welcomed his friend. "So, where are the girls?"

"I left them at the hotel, they were tired. I wanted to see you. It's been three years. I still can't believe that you didn't call me. To be honest, I was surprised when I opened the file and saw the invitation. At first, I thought you were joking, but then I saw the note she had put in, saying that you didn't know anything and that she wanted to surprise you. She loves you."

"I love her too Ray, more than anything else in this world."

"I can see that. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get out, party. It's your last night as single man."

"Callen, Sam and Eric will be here soon. And we are staying here."

"Okay."

Kensi was at her home. She had just returned from work. She changed clothes and put clean ones as fast as she could. She got out of her room and her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you in my life?" It was Deeks on the other line.

"Let me guess. Ray showed up."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. And it looks like I did."

"Yes you did. So, what are you up tonight?" he asked her.

"I'm waiting for Nell, Michelle and Rose. What about you?"

"The boys are already here."

Somebody was ringing Kensi's door-bell. "I got to go, the girls are here. See you tomorrow."

"Don't be late."

"I'll try. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kensi went to get the door. Nell, Michelle and Rose had just arrived.

"Okay Nate. Have a nice trip. See you tomorrow." Rose said and hung up the phone.

"Nate is not in town yet?" Kensi asked.

"No. He couldn't find an earlier flight. But he is on his way to the airport and he will be here in the morning. Don't worry." Rose told her.

"What do you have there?" Kensi asked Michelle seeing her holding a bottle.

"The best champagne you have ever drunk. Sam's choice." Michelle said.

"Bollinger, the champagne of James Bond. Whoa, he's got good taste." Nell said seeing the champagne bottle.

"Yes he does. I'll get the glasses." Kensi said and went to the kitchen.

The night passed quit nice for both Kensi and Deeks and of course their friends.

Kensi woke up the next morning. Stretching her hands, she got up and sat on her bed looking her wedding dress which was hanged in front of her wardrobe. It was a long white strapless dress with small white beads on the top and at the end of it.

She turned her head and looked at a picture in a frame she had on her cabinet. She and Deeks were on it at the beach last summer. She still hadn't realized that today she will marry him. She felt like it was yesterday that she met him but it's been five years.

"_This is Corporal Craig Mangold, retired, this is Corporal Dale Johnson, Corporal Nelson Shabazz, and that's Jason Wyler. This is Tracy, Danny's girl."_

"_Yeah. How did you find out?"_

"_Police called me. My number is in his cell phone." _

"_Danny had a lot of girls' in his cell phone."_

"_Well, I guess mine was the last one dialed."_

She had fallen in love with him the first time she met him.

The time had passed and both the bridegroom and the bride were almost ready.

At Deeks' place the boys were waiting for him to tie his tie. He was wearing a dark blue costume and a white shirt. That's when the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Callen said and went to open the door. It was Nate. "Nate, welcome back man."

"Thanks."

"Welcome back." Sam said welcoming him.

"Hey, buddy welcome back." Deeks said and gave him a boy hug. "This is Ray, a friend from childhood. This is Nate, a friend and co-worker." Deeks said introducing them to each other. The two boys shook hands.

Callen's phone rang. "Excuse me." he said and diverged from them to speak on the phone. "Hello. Are you ready? Okay. Give me ten minutes." Callen said. Sam was looking at him and Callen whispered on the phone "I love you." He was obviously talking to Joelle. "I'm sorry. I have to go to pick up Joelle from her house. I'll see you at the beach." That's where the wedding was going to take place, at the beach.

Nate approached Deeks and asked him "Are you sure about that?"

Deeks looked at him for a moment and answered "Yeah, I'm sure."

At Kensi's place the girls were having fun.

"Come on Kensi, come out." Nell was yelling.

"_Just a second."_ Kensi was yelling from her bedroom.

When she got out, all three couldn't take their eyes of her. She was really beautiful. She had her hair straightened and had put a tiara on.

"You are beautiful. Really beautiful." Michelle said.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kensi answered.

That's when the bell rang. "I'll get it." Nell said and went to open the door. It was Granger. They were all surprised. They didn't expect to see him there. "Good morning sir. Come in." Nell said.

"Thank you."

No one was speaking.

"Can you please leave us alone with Kensi?" he asked.

"Sure." Michelle said and they went to wait in the car.

Granger approached her and said "You are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Your father would live for that moment. To see you dressed in white."

"Yes he would. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to give you my gift for your wedding." he said.

"But you have already sent it."

"No, I mean a personal one." And he took out of his jacket pocket a not-very long jewelry box.

"No, no I can't take that."

Granger opened the box. Inside there was a necklace with a small diamond hanging from its small chain.

"I met with your father a few days before he was killed. He gave it to me and asked me to give it to you on that day, in case something happens to him. He wanted you to have it."

She almost burst into tears. "Turn around." Granger said and Kensi turned around lifting her hair.

"It's beautiful. It's really beautiful. Thank you very much."

None of them said anything for a while. "Would you do me a favor?" Kensi asked him.

"Anything."

"All these years that I know you and we had worked together I….I feel you like my…..like my father. So I was wondering if you can walk me down the aisle?"

"Absolutely yes."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, for everything."

The big time had come. Deeks was waiting for about fifteen minutes. Callen was standing next to him.

"What if she changed her mind?" he was wondering.

"What if the stuck in the traffic?" Callen said trying to calm him down.

A few minutes later Nell, Michelle and Rose came. Michelle sat next to her husband who was holding their daughter, Rose sat next to Nate and Nell next to Eric. Deeks had started getting nervous. The girls had arrived but not Kensi. That's when Kensi walked in with Granger. Beside Michelle, Rose and Nell all the other guests were surprised. No one was expecting to see something like that.

Kensi and Granger walked to Deeks. Granger took her hand and gave it to Deeks and said "Take care of her."

"I will." he said.

Kensi looking at Granger said "Thank you."

When it was the time for the couple to say their vows, they turned looking to each other. Deeks started first.

"I, Marty Deeks, take you, Kensi Blye, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

That brought tears in Kensi's eyes and made her smile.

"I, Kensi Blye, take you, Marty Deeks, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Now they were officially husband and wife. For their first night, Deeks had booked a hotel room in the Montage Beverly Hills Hotel. They spend their first night there. When they got to the floor where their room was, Deeks lifted her up and passed the door.

"Welcome to your new life Mrs. Deeks." he said making her smile.

"I love you." she said kissing him.

"I love you more. I promise you that everything from now on will be much better. My only goal will be to make you happy."

"You are already doing it."

**Hope you like it. Basically, this is how I imagine the Densi wedding. **

**I tried to combine some Greek and American traditions. **

**Reports please!**


End file.
